(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for spraying an insecticide or the like inside an enclosure, such as a barn. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an arrangement which permits an automatic spraying of an insecticide or the like in a barn, for a given period and at a time of the day when workers are not inside the barn, such as at night.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is well known that insects, more especially those which are found in barns can be extremely harmful to animals. This is the reason why it is essential to have a program for spraying insecticides in the environment where the animals spend an important part of their time. It is also known that certain insecticides may be harmful to humans while being acceptable for the animals. Therefore, the application of an insecticide inside a barn often implies precautionary measures, such as masks or the like. Preferably it would be desirable to introduce the insecticide in the atmosphere of a barn while the workers are not there. Of course, this is not simple, and to this date it is not believed that this can be done very easily.
However, certain types of insecticides can be applied in the presence of animals, such as some insecticides based on pyrethrum and water. The system according to the invention is specially designed to improve the efficiency and the ease of application of these types of insecticides.